


A Chance of Tears

by IAmAgeless



Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAgeless/pseuds/IAmAgeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first chapter of a quest with Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel after a Zeref follower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance of Tears

 

 

The flash of light came at full force. I stood in front of him, my arms out wide, a blanket helplessly trying to defend him from this monster. It was unlike any light I’d seen before, it was radiating a light, no question, but it was black, so black as if I was staring into a void of nothingness. It’s presence was powerful, overwhelming, so much so that even looking at it made you cower, and it hit me, full force, sending me flying back into him, the black light covering me and rousing my body with increasing pain as the light sunk into my skin, deep, deep, into my soul. My eyes closed as my shrieking grew, and I felt nothing but the pain.. _The pain.._

I was shivering when I woke up, my body refusing to keep still as I sat up. I rubbed my temples softly, staring down into my covers as I tried to remember, and failed.. I took a few deep breaths and sat there for a while, my brain engrossed in searching for the memory of the dream, but it was lost. Like many dreams, slipped away from my hold, to some place where all dreams are kept, being relived and redone by many out there.

"Luce!" The familiar voice rang with the clattering shut of a window pane.

I didn’t have much energy for some reason, and just looked up at the pink haired freak and sighed “What now..” Without even the energy to shoo him out of my apartment.

"Look!" The unaware hothead said as he shook a flyer in my face, too fast for me to focus on.

"Slow down," I said, lifting my hand and taking a flyer. It was a S-Class quest, finding some criminal that was much into dark magic, and studied the clues and works of Zeref. " _Already_?" I asked.

"Ya!" He nodded, and I could see the fire of excitement burning in his eyes. He had not been a S-Class wizard for a full 24 hours and was already ready to set out on a quest, "Totally! I get to bash this Zeref wannabe’s brains out! _I’m all fired up!!_ "

I sighed, I could see his pupils burning with that fire he gets when he’s overly excited. “ _I don’t want to go.._ ” I sighed quietly, and looked around for the blue cat, “Where’s Happy?”

He kind of looked at the ground for a second, before looking back to me. “He didn’t think I could do a S-Class quest yet, well, this one. It’s supposedly the hardest one up right now.. But I know if I got you, we could do it!” That fire was back into his eyes, that little episode of solemnity quickly gone.

I could see there was no getting out of this one, and swung my legs out of my bed “Alright I’ll come..” I said, barely getting my feet to touch the ground without my head pulsing.

"And hear this! The reward is _**30 million Jewel**_!"

I was on my feet, dressed, and raring to go in the matter of seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We were walking on the road, the gravel crunching under my shoes. I was looking at them, and just imagining the new ones I would get after this 30 million jewel reward.

"And I’m gonna hit him over the head and he’ll.."

I wasn’t really listening to Natsu’s rambling. It just seemed to go on. Zeref wannabe _this_ , Zeref wannabe _tha_ t, and the very often: _**I’m all fired up!**_ It was cute in a way, the way he always getting over excited, but most of the time ** _It was just hot-headed rambling_**.

"Luce?" I think he found out I wasn’t listening.

"Hmm?" I replied, looking up at him. He was scratching the back of his head and looking up at the sky.

"I’ve never been on a quest without Happy before, and I’m kind of nervous, in a way, but I know we can do it! Fairy tail never let’s someone get away with this!"

All I could hear out of this was ‘Quest’ and ‘I’m nervous.’ To me that meant ‘I don’t want to do this quest; forgot the reward.

I overly cheerfully patted him on the back with a big extremely cheesy grin, “It’s alright! Were Fairy tail! We’d never let someone get away with this!”

"Luce."

"Yes?"

"Your not listening!"

" _Ya I am!_ "

"Then why’d you repeat what I just said?"

"Cause I can!"

We fought like this for several minutes, before some wagon stopped and asked us if we needed a ride, and we eagerly jumped in, raring to go.

~~**If only we had known.** ~~

 


End file.
